Miss Diary
by brandy mallory
Summary: Colettes diary entrys from the Game. A bit on the grim side at times.
1. sacrifice TATU

((A/N: i desided to do a Colette fic. actually its just her journal entry's from the trip. anyway, at the begining of each chapter is a song that goes perfect with the entry! i know, Colette talking about dieing is a little over done, but i really wanted to write something where she's not a complete loser. when its _like this_ it means she's writen it down, normal is actions. ok? ok.

i do not own Tales of symphonia. i spelt the name of the first town wrong. i'm sorry.))

* * *

(Sacrifice- T.A.T.U.)

_Isealia, The day before I leave_

Colette sang softly along to the music as she wrote in her journal. Words flowing form her feather pen.

_Tomorrow I leave. It's strange to think that soon my life will be over._

A tear fell from her eye, rolling down her face and falling onto the paper below.

_I'll miss it here. Something about this place has always kept me warm._

_Today I got my oracle. It didn't take me by surprise or anything; I had been preparing for it my whole existence. The Cuxis crystal was given to me and I was told to head to the first seal. _

_I'm not scared of the tasks to come. I've never been. _

_But, Kratos took me to say goodbye to Lloyd._

_And he told me he wanted to come with us._

_I wish he could, I really love him…Well at least as a friend. I don't think I could ever date him._

_But I lied to him. _

_I don't want him to see me become an angel. I don't want him to see me…_

_Die._

_The only thing I've ever been attached to is him…_

_And I don't want to make it any harder to let him go…_

_Someday I hope he'll know. Know that I did it for the world. I sacrificed myself because there is no other way. _

_Know that I lied so he won't be hurt. _

_Tomorrow I set out. On a journey that will ultimately result in my death. _

_Please forgive me Lloyd. _

_I did it for the world.

* * *

(( note she is not in love with Lloyd that way. just to keep all u anti-lloydxcolette people off my case.thanks for reading. it was short but the second entrys almost done and will be up tomorrow. please review/))_


	2. Mobile Avril Lavigne

((A/N: i know i know. i promised a long chapter but I COULD SEEM TO PULL IT OFF. i'm sorry i'm sorry. please stop hitting me with those pointy sticks. i have exams all week. you're lucky i wrote anything that didn't envolve Canadian Goverment. i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'll do better next time.

i own nothing. i'm sorry i'm sorry))_

* * *

_

_(Mobile- Avril Lavigne)_

_Triet, Day One._

_We've arrived in Triet. The oasis in the desert. _

_I've already caused trouble, falling through a wall in the market place._

_Reminds me of school. But the thought of school reminds me of home, and the thought of home reminds me what I'm doing._

_I put on a happy face for Raine and Kratos._

_Kratos is a great warrior. I guess that's why he's a mercenary._

_Wow, I just realized the irony in that. He's protecting me so I can die. _

_But he's a good person from what I've seen so far. A little cold. Maybe even too professional. But a good person. He's smart. I've noticed this already. I'm guessing he's older than he appears. Not many people could have his kind of experience. _

_Him and Raine guided me here. We're only staying for an hour or so, then heading to the first seal. I'm scared and thrilled all at the same time. I get to see my father again. I hope he's as happy to see me._

_My father. I know I should trust him. He's an angel. He won't lie to me. But yet, I get a strange feeling about him. I don't know what it is. Maybe I'll find out._

_I have this horrible feeling though. Like something isn't right. I told Raine about it and she said it's just my nerves. Does she really think I'm that dumb? Sure I act like a klutz, but… Goddess, I just want to know what's wrong with me today. _

_Maybe I'm just going crazy. _

_Raine gave me homework. Why she even bothers I don't know. It's not like learning anything will matter. I might as well do something to keep my mind of the future. Maybe that's why she's still teaching me. _

Writing assignment 

_Write a poem about something important to you. Use similes and metaphors. Aprox. Twenty lines long. Due next week. _

_I miss home already. _

She looked up from her paper then quickly scribbled down the last few lines.

_Raines calling. We're heading to the seal. Lets hope I'm strong enough.

* * *

_

((you have to admit she ready doesn't have much to write about yet. i'm sorry for the shortness. please review. don't mention how short it was. thats just rubbing it in my face.)) 


End file.
